Rules and Guidelines
Hello, before joining this wiki, you must read the rules. General Behavior The code of Baldi, also known as the main rules of this wikia are a set of rules that must be followed, and the following consequences that will be followed up if the person decides to break any of these rules. Vandalizing pages, and other's bios. Vandalizing, and editing pages with false information, or clearing out an entire page of info for the purpose of trolling, or Racial and Negative speeches will be blocked from one day to permanently, with no chance of appeal, depending on how severe it is. Editing other User Profile(s), however will result in a block for three days, to even more severe consequences, depending on how it affects the user or users affected. Discrimination, Bullying of other peers Bullying, and Discrimination of any kind, including Race, Sexuality, Gender / Sex, or anything offensive to the person in any kind will result in a block of any duration, depending on how severe it is, and where it happened. Profane Language, and other obscene slurs Slurs, and tons of Profane Language, such as using the 'F' word multiple times, and saying racist / sexist slurs is prohibited, and will not be taken kindly. You will be blocked if caught saying any racist, sexist or any offensive slurs. Spamming and Continuously Repeating phrases. Spamming is something that we don't take kindly, and if caught spamming, you will be blocked for 1 day, to even a month, depending on how much is affected by the spam. However, if the spam is paired with vandalizing pages, you will be permanently blocked with no choice of appeal. Sexual and Nudity images Uploading an inapropriate images can be permanetly blocked, If you were admin and upload it, you can be demoted with no choice. Posting malicious links, and Advertising. Advertising and Posting Malicious links will not be taken kindly, and will result from a 12 hour ban to permanent ban, depending on how severe the link itself is. This includes and not limited to: * Advertising your own Wikis, subreddits, and discords without our appeal * Posting Link Shortner links(This will count as 'Malicious', however, depending on how severe it is, it can limit from 12 hour to permanent(You may appeal.) * Spamming Advertisements, and spamming links to other user(s). Badge-farming Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of achieving badges is seriously not tolerable, and it is called badge-farming. There are several signs of badge-farming: * Massively editing one or more articles over many times. * Removing and adding words, templates, etc, countlessly. * Adding a long row of irrelevant, uncreated categories. Whoever is caught doing so will receive a warning. If continued, a temporary block will be received. Creating Unofficial Pages / Fanon Pages Please note that this is the Baldi's Basics Mod Wiki, dedicated to post and document about ''OFFICIAL content. ''This wiki is not your personal playground. If you are caught making fanon pages, you will receive an automatic block. We're now taking action on those who are constantly making Fanon / Fan character pages... Creating unneeded asinine edits This goes for the same rule as vandalism, only for people who create false edits about the characters and objects. This includes adding references that do not correspond to the owner's intentions, adding fanon fact(s) that do not happen in the game, replacing images, etc. Don't add anything fan made into Galleries, official pictures only. Gallery Blocked.PNG|This is what happen when you break the rules. Category:Baldi's Basics Mod Wiki